Born to Run transcript
Episode 22 - Written by: Edward Kitsis, & Adam Horowitz Story by: Javier Grillo-Marxuach Directed by: Tucker Gates -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 - Landscape of a corn field. A car drives up to a motel. A blond gets out and changes Nebraska plates to Ohio plates on her car. A couple of kids and a dad exit a motel room, leaving the door slightly ajar. A maid walks by with a cart and stops to clean the room next door. The blond grabs a towel and shampoo off the cart and enters the room with the open door, putting out the Do Not Disturb sign as she enters. The blond dyes her hair and takes a shower. Reveal of Kate. ---- enters the motel office and talks to the desk attendant, Sanjay. KATE: Hi. I'm expecting a letter -- hold for guest arrival. SANJAY: Sure, what's your name? KATE: Joan Hart. SANJAY: her a letter Oh, Joan Hart. ---- see a shot of the license plate: Ohio: the heart of it all!/DPN 924A/Shelby. We see Kate reading a letter and crying. She's holding a stack of 20 dollar bills. ---- - We see Kate on the beach holding the airplane. Charlie enters. CHARLIE: Platinum. KATE: Platinum? CHARLIE: As in platinum record -- as in a million units sold. Now, Drive Shaft's albums must have spiked when everybody found out that I died in some catastrophic plane disaster. When I come back, alive, it's going to be insane. KATE: So you think the raft's going to work? CHARLIE: Yeah, of course it will work, look at that thing. It's not a raft. They built a sodding boat. And when they get picked up, the helicopters will come, making us ridiculously and eternally famous. What's the matter, don't you want to be famous? turns to look at a ruckus over at the raft. KATE: What do you think is going on over there? ARZT: Sure, you can absolutely wait a few weeks before you launch. I was just assuming you didn't want to die. MICHAEL: So, when is the next time we can launch? ARZT: 3, maybe 4, months. SAWYER: C'mon, even a weather man on TV don't know what's going to happen. Why are we listening to Arzt? ARZT: Because I'm a doctor, and you're a hillbilly. SAWYER: You're a damn high school science teacher. JACK: Hey, Sawyer, just let the man talk. ARZT: It's been raining every afternoon. That means that we are on the cusp on monsoon season. Monsoon season is bad. Now, the trade winds are blowing north right now -- shipping lanes are north -- so north is exactly where you want to be. MICHAEL: What does that mean? ARZT: It means that when monsoon season hits the trade winds are going to shift to the south. The raft goes with the wind. Can anyone tell me what is the only piece of land that is south of us? JACK: Antarctica. ARZT: That's right, Jack, Antarctica. MICHAEL: So, when do we have to leave? ARZT: Yesterday. see Kate catching up to Michael walking along the beach. KATE: So obviously you believe him? MICHAEL: Arzt? I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. KATE: You think you'll be ready by tomorrow? MICHAEL: The man said not a day to waste. KATE: Supplies all set? You've got food, fresh water? MICHAEL: Kate, no offense, but I've got work to do. Why the sudden interest? KATE: Because I'm going with you. Act 2 MICHAEL: Look, the raft's full -- we need 4, we got 4. KATE: Including Sawyer? MICHAEL: Including him. We needed the stuff he had so he bought his way on. KATE: To the first raft, which burned. MICHAEL: You know, I'm not going to get into semantics with you. I told the guy... KATE: He doesn't even know how to sail. MICHAEL: And you do? KATE: I spent 2 summers crewing J boats. I know my way around a sailboat. MICHAEL: Yeah, maybe so, but a deal's a deal. I'm sorry. KATE: You're bringing Walt, too? I'm just saying it's dangerous. MICHAEL: I decide what's best for my boy. And right now, what's best for him is to get the hell off this Island. The raft's full. ---- - We see Kate with a large bouquet of flowers walking down a hospital corridor. She walks up to a nurses station. HOSPITAL ANNOUNCEMENT: background Hospital chaplain to the neural ICU. Hospital chaplain please report to the neural ICU. KATE: I have a delivery for Diane Jansen. NURSE: Right, she just came up from ICU. She's in room 208. It's around the corner to your right. KATE: Thanks. NURSE: You're welcome. sees an officer guarding a room and uses the flowers to hide her face as she passes. ---- see a doctor getting into his car. KATE: the back of the car Hey, Tom. TOM: Oh, Katie. What are you doing here? KATE: Diane's dying of cancer. I thought I owed it to her to come see her. TOM: I heard. I'm sorry. KATE: Yeah, me too. TOM: So any particular reason why you're hanging out in the back of my car? KATE: I need your help. ---- at the beach, Sun approaches Jin as he's working on the raft. SUN: 당신도 갈 거에요? 여보, 제발 나랑 얘기 좀 해요. Are you going? Please Jin, talk to me. JIN: 나도 갈 거야. Yes, I'm going. walks away. ---- see Jack and Sayid walking in the jungle. JACK: How much further? SAYID: We're almost there. JACK: You want to tell me where we're going, Sayid? SAYID: It's better that you see it for yourself. JACK: No, I'm not so sure that it is. Tell me why you brought me out here or I'm going to turn around. LOCKE: appearing He brought you out here because I asked him to. I asked him not to tell you. I wanted you to have an open mind. JACK: Open mind about what? motions for Jack to follow him. They walk to the Hatch. JACK: My god, what is this thing? LOCKE: Exactly. I guess it's time we talked about this. ---- see Michael dragging a metal-looking thing to the raft. Sawyer's drinking water. SAWYER: Yo, chief, dumb question here -- we're sailing out in the ocean, right? MICHAEL: Do you mind? SAWYER: Sulu over here is packing a suitcase full of salted fish. MICHAEL: Yeah? SAWYER: We can't catch fish? MICHAEL: Do you know anything about surviving at sea -- sailing, navigating, steering a raft? SAWYER: Do you? MICHAEL: It doesn't matter what I know, I built it. Maybe you are the wrong guy to go on the raft. SAWYER: You're going to vote me off, Mickey? And who the hell's going to take my place? ---- see Kate burning the photo of a passport. Sawyer enters. SAWYER: What the hell do you think you're doing? KATE: I'm sorry? SAWYER: Don't give me the awe-golly eyes. Michael just told me you were jockeying for my spot on the raft. KATE: I was just asking some questions. He must have misunderstood me. SAWYER: Kate's arm I know what you're doing. KATE: Yeah? SAWYER: Yeah, just like I know why you wanted that Halliburton case so bad -- the one that belonged to that U.S. Marshal who was flying with us. You were his prisoner. KATE: Let go of me. SAWYER: The only chance of running is getting on that raft, ain't it? We get picked up by a ship and they come back to rescue the rest of you all -- there's going to be a nice big asterisk next to your name. Don't worry puddin', your secret's safe with me. But just so you know -- no way in hell you're getting my spot on that raft. KATE: Hey Sawyer. I want your spot, I'll get your spot. ---- see Michael and Jin working on the raft. Walt enters. MICHAEL: Hey, give me that water, man. WALT: a water bottle to Michael Yo, dad. MICHAEL: Thanks. WALT: So what were you and Sawyer arguing about? MICHAEL: I told him something he didn't want to hear. WALT: Why does he want to get on the raft so much? MICHAEL: Because he knows it's going to work. WALT: When we get rescued we're going to come back for everybody else, right? MICHAEL: Yeah, sure, of course. The thing is -- this Island, uh, is, uh -- finding it again might be hard. WALT: Can't we fly around and look for it? MICHAEL: Absolutely, but there's no guarantees. That's why you and me- is suddenly unsteady and sick. WALT: Dad? MICHAEL: Oh chuckles to play it off. That's why you and... doubles over in pain WALT: Dad! Dad! MICHAEL: Get Jack. leaves. Act 3 see Walt running through the jungle. He comes upon Kate and Sun. WALT: Help! I need help. It's my dad. KATE: What's the matter? WALT: His stomach is really bad. KATE: Sun Take him back to Michael. I'll go get Jack. SUN: Okay. Let's go. WALT: This way. see Kate running through the jungle. KATE: Jack! Jack! ---- see Jack, Locke and Sayid at the Hatch. JACK: How long have you known about this? LOCKE: 3 weeks, give or take. JACK: 3 weeks. You've been out here for 3 weeks digging this thing up and you never told me about it? LOCKE: All due respect, Jack, but since when do I report to you? JACK: All due respect, John, but you lied. LOCKE: How long did you have that case full of guns before you decided the rest of us needed to know? You used your best discretion. I used mine. JACK: So how do we open it? SAYID: What? You want to open it? JACK: Yeah. SAYID: We should bury it! I brought you here to talk him out of this insanity. Anything could be inside! JACK: Best case scenario there's supplies -- worst case, we use it as a shelter. SAYID: Actually, Jack, I can think of much worse cases than that. You notice anything about this hatch? There's no handle. Could the reason for that be more obvious?! Maybe it was never meant to be opened from the outside. ---- see Locke, Jack and Sayid walking back to camp. They hear Kate calling out to Jack. KATE: Jack! Jack! JACK: Yeah, over here! KATE: It's Michael, something's wrong. ---- see Michael in pain at the beach. Jack is examining him. JACK: What'd you eat today? MICHAEL: Uh, fruit, fish. JACK: You drinking enough water? MICHAEL: 2 or 3 bottles. JACK: Where are you getting that water from? MICHAEL: You know, the caves, like everybody else. JACK: Alright, listen, Michael, just take it easy, okay? You stay in the shade and try not to move too much, okay. MICHAEL: No. We have to launch that raft tomorrow. We have to. JACK: I know, I know. I need you to lay back. and Locke walk off. Kate helps Michael. KATE: Lay down. Just lay down, okay. ---- - We see Kate at Tom's place, looking at pictures of his wife and kid on the refrigerator. TOM: the phone Hello? Hey, Adam, hey, listen can you carve out some time for me on the MRI? Yeah, it's a favor for a friend of a friend. Um, no, that would work out great, okay. Yeah, thanks, Adam. hangs up the phone and sees Kate looking at the pictures. His name's Conner. KATE: How old is he? TOM: 22 months next week. KATE: He's beautiful. TOM: Yeah, well, it's Rachel, it's not me. KATE: Where is she? TOM: She's over in Cedar Rapids visiting her folks. They get back on Sunday. I got Diane in for an MRI. Now, they'll bring her downstairs to radiology. The appointment's not til 5am, so, we've got about 3 hours to kill. KATE: Tom... TOM: You're welcome. KATE: You think it's still there? TOM: What? KATE: You know what. TOM: It's the middle of the night, Katie. KATE: We might not get another chance. ---- and Tom drive up under a big tree and get shovels out. Kate counts off 6 paces and they start digging. ---- - We see Locke and Jack walking on the beach. LOCKE: What do you think it is? Heatstroke? JACK: No, he would have felt that coming on. LOCKE: Bad fruit maybe? Raw fish? JACK: Michael and Jin are on the same diet. LOCKE: Well, Jin's fine. JACK: at a cooler of water bottles by the raft Jin's fine. What was making him sick was metabolized fast. It hit him quick and it hit him hard. LOCKE: So you think it was the water. JACK: Locke the bottom of a water bottle with some white deposits No, I don't think it was the water. I think it was something in the water. Act 4 see Jin and others working on the raft. Jack is with Michael. JACK: Feeling any better? MICHAEL: The cramps are quieting down -- as long as I don't move, or, -- or breathe. gets some water for Michael and notices Hurley talking to Locke. MICHAEL: You and Locke kiss and make up? shakes his head. Good. reaches for his water bottle. Jack stops him and gives him a different one. JACK: No, Michael. MICHAEL: What? JACK: Drink from that one. MICHAEL: Somebody did this to me? JACK: I don't know. I'm not sure of anything yet. MICHAEL: Sawyer. talking with Locke. HURLEY: I'm on bamboo duty, but yeah, sometimes I help refill the water. LOCKE: Michael and Jin getting along? HURLEY: Well, they fight like a married couple building a raft together... LOCKE: Jack who has just entered You told him? JACK: Think Sawyer might have done it. HURLEY: Oh, because of Kate? JACK: Kate? HURLEY: Yeah, I guess she wants on the raft. So Sawyer went off on Michael because, you know, he gets to decide who goes. Hey, you don't think Kate did it, do you? LOCKE: Why would Kate poison Michael? HURLEY: Well, you know, the whole fugitive thing. has a look like "Hurley you idiot." HURLEY: He doesn't know? shakes his head. Well how am I supposed to keep straight who knows what around here? I mean, Steve didn't even know about the polar bear. LOCKE: What did she do? JACK: I don't know. Why don't you ask her? LOCKE: And you didn't think the others should know about this, Jack? JACK: Discretion, John. ---- see the baby in the crib. Charlie is playing guitar while Claire tries to cut his hair. CLAIRE: Okay, can you stop moving or I'm going to cut your ear off. CHARLIE: Ah, this is good. I'm writing again. I'm really feeling it, as well. So, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get rescued? CLAIRE: You know, I don't really know. CHARLIE: You can hang out with me in L.A. -- you and turnip-head. You know, until you figure things out. CLAIRE: Thanks. CHARLIE: Smashing. Okay, check this out. This is track 2. It's called... turns his head and she straightens it so she can keep cutting. Sorry. It's called "Monster Eats the Pilot". ---- see Jack at the caves looking through medical supplies. Kate enters. KATE: How's Michael? JACK: He's going to be fine. KATE: Somebody going to be taking his place on the raft? JACK: I don't know. KATE: Because, you know, Dr. Arzt said if they leave tomorrow... JACK: Did you poison Michael, Kate? KATE: What? JACK: He's not sick, someone did this. KATE: Do you really think I'm capable of that? JACK: I don't know what you're capable of. leaves, upset. ---- - We see Kate digging and Tom getting a beer from the car. KATE: You brought beer? TOM: No self-respecting man in Iowa goes anywhere without beer. laughs, takes a sip from her beer can. TOM: It's not fair, you know -- you coming back. Here. Home. KATE: Yeah, I know. strikes something metal and pulls a box out of the ground (A New Kids on the Block lunch box). They open the box to reveal a red ball cap, the plane, a tape, and few other items. TOM: Wow. KATE: Wow. Oh. TOM: Oh my god. My plane. laughs I can't believe I let you talk me into putting this in there. KATE: That was your idea. picks up the tape. Kate and Tom, 1989. ---- listen to the tape in the car. YOUNG TOM: Is it on? I don't think it's on. YOUNG KATE: It's on. YOUNG TOM: Okay, this is Kate Austen and Tom Brennan and this is our dedication for our time capsule, here on August 15th, 1989. Hey, give me that back. YOUNG KATE: Why are you putting this stupid plane in there? YOUNG TOM: Because it's cool, Katie. I got it when I flew to Dallas by myself. YOUNG KATE: Ooh, that is cool, just like this time capsule. YOUNG TOM: It'll be totally cool when we dig it up in like 20 years. YOUNG KATE: How do you know we'll be together? YOUNG TOM: Because we'll be married and you'll be a mom and we'll have 9 kids. YOUNG KATE: I don't think so. As soon as I get my license we should just get in a car and drive. You know, run away. YOUNG TOM: You always want to run away, Katie. YOUNG KATE: Yeah, and you know why. tape ends. TOM: Funny how things turn out, huh? KATE: Yeah. kiss. KATE: Sorry. TOM: We'd better get to the hospital. KATE: Yeah. ---- - We see Locke doctoring his leg wound. Walt enters. WALT: What happened? LOCKE: I had a little accident. WALT: Does it hurt? LOCKE: Yep. Something you want to tell me, Walt? WALT: I didn't do it. LOCKE: Didn't do what? WALT: I heard Jack. He thinks somebody got my dad sick. And I didn't do it. LOCKE: You think because I know you burned the first raft that I'd think you made your dad sick? nods. We're friends, Walt. I didn't tell on you before and I'm not going to tell on you now. puts his hand on Walt's wrist. And I know you would never do anything to hurt your dad. looks down at Locke's hand and pulls his arm away. LOCKE: What's the matter? WALT: Don't open it. LOCKE: What'd you say? WALT: Don't open it, Mr. Locke. Don't open that thing. LOCKE: What? What thing? WALT: Just don't open it. Act 5 throws a bottle of Pepto Bismol-type stuff down by Michael. SAWYER: Thought you might need that, boss. Wouldn't want our pilot out of commission before take-off. MICHAEL: What? You feeling guilty? SAWYER: What? MICHAEL: You're off the raft. SAWYER: Come again? MICHAEL: You're off the raft! SAWYER: We had a deal. MICHAEL: Yeah, well, the deal ended the minute you decided to poison me. SAWYER: I did what now? MICHAEL: I'm done with you. SAWYER: You ain't done with me by a damn sight. You said you needed 4! MICHAEL: I've got 4! You've been stealing stuff off of dead bodies, keeping it for yourself, using it to buy favors. You're a liar and a criminal, and I'm not letting you near my boy! SAWYER: Oh, I'm a criminal, huh?! I poisoned you because I'm a criminal! jumps up and pushes Sawyer back. SAWYER: Jin Get your hands off me, boy. Kate Hey, sweet-cheeks! I had no idea how bad you wanted off this rock. Time to set things straight. grabs Kate and pulls her over to Michael. KATE: Let go of me. SAWYER: Tell him who the criminal is! CHARLIE: Hey, leave her alone, man! SAWYER: Tell him! grabs her backpack. KATE: Give that back. MICHAEL: Leave her alone! SAWYER: Leave her alone? KATE: Give that back. dumps her stuff out and grabs the passport. SAWYER: Mmm-hmmm. Look. Look at this. KATE: Sawyer, please. SAWYER: You all remember Joanna, don't you? Huh? The woman who drowned? hands the passport to Michael. Now what's Kate doing with poor Joanna's ID? Could it be she'd do just about anything to get on that raft? So she could get herself rescued, run off with a new identity before half the reporters in the world descend on this damn Island? She might even poison the captain himself. KATE: Shut up! SAWYER: She don't care about nothin' or nobody but herself. ---- - In the hospital, we see Tom and a hospital worker wheeling Diane out of a room. TOM: hospital worker This is good here. Thank you. makes sure the coast is clear and then motions to Kate to come out from behind a wall. TOM: My office is right back there. I'll wait for you. approaches Diane who's eyes are closed. KATE: Hi, mom. Can you hear me? Mom? opens her eyes. KATE: Mom? cries. It's me, Katie. DIANE: Katherine? KATE: It's me, Katherine. I'm so sorry for everything that I have put you through. DIANE: softly Help. Help. KATE: It's okay, mom. It's just me. DIANE: loudly Help. Help. KATE: It's okay. DIANE: Help. Help me. Help me! Somebody help me! Help me, somebody. hospital worker sees Kate and she runs out. She runs into a security guard. SECURITY GUARD: What's going on? KATE: I'm her daughter. She's just confused. I was going to get a doctor. SECURITY GUARD: Kate's arm Hang on. his walkie-talkie We've got a situation- grabs his walkie-talkie and clocks him with it. Tom enters. TOM: What happened? KATE: I need your car keys. runs. TOM: after her Kate, Katie? get in the car with Kate driving. A police car blocks the exit to the garage. KATE: Get out. TOM: I am not letting you do this. Katie, if you cooperate they go easy... KATE: He's calling for backup! I've got to go! Get out! TOM: You can have a real life. KATE: Tom, please. TOM: No. KATE: Now. Get out. TOM: No! drives through the blockade while the officer shoots. She crashes and then sees that Tom is shot, apparently dead. KATE: Tom? Tom! Oh god, Tom. No, no, no, Tom. Please wake up. sees a cop car approach, and notices the contents of the time capsule in the back seat. She flees on foot. ---- On-Island SAWYER: You want to tell us why you need to run so bad? You want to tell us the truth? KATE: Yes. I was on the plane -- with the Marshal. Yes, I was wanted and caught and being transported back. No matter what I say about what happened -- about what I supposedly did -- I'm going to jail. Michael But I didn't poison you. MICHAEL: the passport to Sawyer Here. is stunned. They leave Kate standing alone on the beach. Act 6 see Jin and others working on the raft while Sun looks on. Jack enters. JACK: He looks determined. SUN: Yes, he is. JACK: You don't want him to go, do you? SUN: No. JACK: Is that why you tried to make him sick? Michael and Jin working together all the time -- pretty easy for them to get their water bottles mixed up... SUN: I didn't want him to die out there. I just didn't know what to do. I only used enough to make him -- I wasn't trying to hurt him. Are you going to tell the others? JACK: I don't see any reason why they need to know. But Sun, he's going. If I were you, I'd -- I'd say goodbye. ---- see Kate alone at a fire. Sawyer enters. SAWYER: I'm back on the raft. KATE: I'm glad to hear it. SAWYER: Michael's going to cowboy up. We set sail tomorrow. KATE: Are you here to say sorry, Sawyer? SAWYER: Nah, sorry don't suit me. You cornered me, Freckles. I did what I had to. KATE: I cornered you? SAWYER: You said if you wanted my spot you were going to take it. I guess I believed you. Well, that's that. I've got some packing to do. KATE: Why is it so important for you to be on that raft? SAWYER: 'Cuz there ain't anything on this Island worth staying for. share a long glance and Kate takes a moment to respond. KATE: Be safe, Sawyer. SAWYER: Yeah. ---- and Michael at the beach by the raft. WALT: Dad. MICHAEL: Hey, buddy. WALT: Feeling better? MICHAEL: Yeah, yep. I'm going to be alright. Hey, don't worry. I'm going to be on my feet soon. We'll be sailing home before you can even- WALT: I'm the one that burned the raft. I didn't want to leave and I thought I could stop you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, dad. MICHAEL: Hey, it's okay, man. We can stay here. You and me. We don't have to go. WALT: Yes we do. ---- see Kate and Sun at a beach shelter. SUN: Hello. KATE: Hey. SUN: Jack knows. I didn't tell him it was your idea. KATE: Thanks. SUN: Why should you be punished? You were only trying to help me. He said he wouldn't tell the others. KATE: Yeah, Jack's good at keeping secrets. SUN: When I was a little girl I believed that once I found the man I loved I would be happy, forever. KATE: Yeah, me too. Category:Season 1